A New Beginning for Love
by vfbg95
Summary: My story is about Tris and Tobias's life after the war. It is my take on what would have happened. WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS
1. Fresh Start

**So, this is my first Fan Fiction, and I am really excited. I recently read the Divergent series, and was not thrilled with the ending. This caused me to want to give my own spin off/ continuation of the last book Allegiant. I would Also like to sate I do not own the rights to the characters. They are the property of Veronica Roth. My story takes place right after Tris goes to get the serum, only she is not shot. I wanted to keep this first chapter short since it is my first time. Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1: Fresh Start**

**Tobias **

My heart is racing a thousand miles a minute, why would she do this to me. She told me she would stop putting her life in danger! I just want to hold her and tell her I love her. I run through the halls till I find Christina. I spot Christina sitting in a hallway.

Christina seems to sense I am standing next to her and looks up. I can tell she has been crying, and all I can think is dear god where is Tris. My heart breaks with every tear that drips from her eyes. I am breathing so hard I can't think "where is she?"

Christina holds my gaze and then drops her eyes to the floor and begins to sob. Why isn't she answering me? I grab her by the shoulders "Christina, what is going on?" I am yelling so loud it is impossible for her not to hear me. People at the other end of the hall turn to see the commotion, and I glare at them.

Christina looks up, and in a most unnatural look smiles at me. A rage that I can suppress no longer surfaces. I move so fast I haven't realized what I am doing. I grab her by the arm, pull her to her feet, and push her into a wall. As I am about to scream again Christina grabs and hugs me. Her voice is so soft, "she is ok." I bore into her eyes, "what did you say?"

Christina releases me form the hug "Four, she is ok" she sands grinning at me. I push past Christina and go to a door a couple feet from where we were just standing. Christina reaches out and grabs my arm, "Four, please wait" the anxiety in her voice is what stops me.

"What Christina?" I don't mean to yell but I just want to see Tris. Christina comes close and looks me dead in the eyes. "Tris doesn't want to see you." "What do you mean she…" Christina cuts me off before I can finish. "She thinks you are mad at…" this time I don't let her finish. I turn and burst through the door.


	2. Reconciliation

**I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter and want to continue writing. A reminder, I do not own the rights to the characters. They are the property of Veronica Roth. **

**Chapter 2- Passion**

**Tobias **

I slowly walk into Tris's room, careful as to not wake her if she is sleeping. The room is dimly lit, and once I am fully into the room, I see her eyes fixated on me. I automatically start to cross the room to her, but she put up a hand to stop me

"Please don't come any closer." She says with tears in her eyes. I continue to move to her bed anyway. "Tobias, stop." This time I heed her warning. Her words are filled with such anguish.

I stand at the foot of her bed gazing at her. "Tris, I don't understand… Why can't I… Why won't you let me…?" I feel like my heart is in my throat. I feel so helpless. The way I did when I was a child, and there was nothing I could do to help my mother. Except I am no child! I shake the thought away, and despite the apprehension in her eyes, I walk to her bed.

We sit in silence for what seems like minutes before she starts to whimper. I am so surprised. I have seen her cry before, but never like this. I have never seen her so broken.

"Just get it over with!" She is no longer angry but yelling at me.

I have no idea what she is talking about, but all I want to do is hold her. I would give anything to feel her lips on mine, and here the way she sighs my name when I kiss her. I slowly lean closer to her face, I just want one kis.. Suddenly I'm stuck by her hand smacking into my head.

"What the Hell Tris!" I am trying to be mad, but I cannot help the smile that creeps in the corners of my mouth.

This only seems to piss her off, and this time she punches me. "Don't smirk at me! This isn't funny Tobias!"

I reach out to touch her face, and she moves her head. I am so frustrated. "Tris, what have I done?" I can hear the desperation in my own voice, but I don't care.

"Just break up with me already Tobias! You don't owe me anything. I am strong, and I can handle it."

I stare at her for a moment while I try to compose my thoughts. "Tris why the HELL would I break up with you?" I am so angry I cannot help but scream

Her voice is so soft and shaky, "You don't want to break up?"

"No you absurd girl, why would you…" she doesn't wait for me to finish. Normally I would be irritated she interrupted me, but I desperately want to know the answer.

"You told me if I risked my life again… you would break up with me. I love you so much and I know what I did was stupid, reckless, immature, and I just…" I silence her rambling by planting my mouth on hers.

She tries to push me away so I make to kiss more passionate. I put all of my worry, fear, longing, desperation, and love into this moment, and she finally responds to the kiss. Suddenly her need for me matches what I have been feeling since I walked through her door. When we finally break apart we are both gasping for air.

She is smiling, but her voice is still unsure. "So, you don't want to break up with me?"

I look at here worried expression and laugh; which results in me getting smacked again. "Sorry, but the question is just so silly"

"Silly?"

"Yes Tris" I sigh and take her face into my hands. "Listen to me carefully. Tris since the day I met you I have been obsessed with you. Your smile, laugh, smell, body, strength, and heart are a part of me. I have NEVER felt like this about anyone in my life, and will never feel like this about anyone else. You are me Tris. You are my universe, and I will never let that go. There is nothing you could ever do to change that."

She tries to speak, but I silence her again by planting a swift kiss on her lips again. "I love you to my bones Beatrice, and will love you to the day I die." I wipe a tear from her now glistening eyes. "Now do you understand why I say that is a silly question?"

Tris nods and says the words I have been longing to hear since I found out she is alive. "Tobias I love you." She kisses me swiftly. "I love you more than my own life, and I am sorry for ever doubting your love for me."

I kiss her once more and see the look of exhaustion on her face. "I should really let you sleep. I will come by to see you first ting in the morning."

I get up to leave but she grabs my arm. "No, please stay with me." Trish slides over in the bed leaving some room for me, and I don't think twice before I quickly slide in next to her.

Tris turns and cuddles close so we are now spooning. Man how I have missed her warmth. "We have a lot to talk about." She says wile cuddling closer to me.

"I know, but we can do that tomorrow. Tonight it's just you and me." With those words we drift to sleep.


	3. Interruptions

**Throughout the story I will be switching off from Tris and Tobias's perspectives. I also have not decided if certain characters will be dead in my version. A reminder, THERE ARE SPOILERS in my story. I do not own the rights to the characters; they are the property of Veronica Roth. Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment or send me a message. **

**Chapter 3- The Interruptions**

**Tris **

I slowly drift into consciousness after a much needed sleep. My entire body feels weak and exhausted. I don't know whether it is from the poison that was just in my system, or the fact that once again I have almost died. As I sit up, getting ready to being my slow climb out of bed, a warm hand grips my shoulder.

"Tris, where do you think you are going?" Tobias! I had completely forgotten he was here. I turn around so quickly I make myself dizzy.

"I was going to… I don't really know." As I stare into his eyes I realize something. "Tobias, do you realize this is the first time in months where I don't have anything to do? I don't have to get up for training, or an initiation fight, there is nothing to scheme about, and no evil people to kill. It's just…"

Tobias speaks the words before I can, "just you and me."

I can't help but embrace the warmth in my heart. This is all I have wanted. No more war, plotting, and bloodshed. There is nothing that matters except the beacon of perfection that happens to be lying in my bed. The thought triggers something in me, and I begin to feel heat rush to my face. The last time Tobias and I were alone together we… well we…

"Tris…Tris… what is it? You're all red. Do you need me to call the nurse?"

I suddenly snapped back to the present. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about things" I pull the covers back over me and cuddle closer to him. Taking is face in my hands I lean in, and as delicately as possible place a kiss on his waiting lips.

Feeling the already minute distance between our bodies is too grand, Tobias wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. "I was thinking about that too. Being in this bed with you, all I can think about is that night" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

It all seems so silly now. How could I have ever been afraid to be intimate with him? I can't help being mad recalling all the time I have wasted because now, all I want is to give him all of me physically, mentally, and emotionally. Before he can even register what I am doing I shift so quickly. Straddling him, I claim his mouth as mine.

After a few moments Tobias breaks away. "God Tris, what's the rush?" I can tell by the look on his face, he is confused by my sudden outburst of affection, but I don't care. I pull his face back to mine, and continue where I left off. Tobias stops me again. "Tris stop! I just want to know what is going on. This isn't like you." Looking into his eyes, I know I owe him an expiation.

"Tobias, I have wasted so much time not trusting you, myself, or the love we have. I have been so cautious, and timid. I say I am brave, but when it comes to you I have been nothing other than weak. Now I just want to show you in every way I can that… that, I love you."

"Baby you have nothing to prove. I know you love me, and we can take this as slow as you need. I'm not trying to rush you into anything."

"You're not rushing me into anything." I place my hands on both sides of his head, lean down, and kiss him as passionately as I can. "Tris" Tobias says so softly I can barely hear

"I'm sorry; do you want me to stop?" I say as I kiss my way down his neck

"Hell no," and with that he shift so I am lying beneath him. Tobias kisses me like he never has before; with such ferocity my whole body tingles. I am ready; I am ready to give myself to him.

I am so consumed it takes me a moment to realize Tobias has stopped kissing me, and is now staring mouth wide open at the door. I finally look up, and see Uriah standing in the door way.

**Yes, I my version Uriah isn't going to die :) **


End file.
